Male and female animals may display behavioral issues such as aggression, violence, depression, frustration, and anxiety. These behavioral issues often stem from sexual tension from animals that may or may not be neutered. Attempts have been made to create devices that allow for these animals to relieve their tension and minimize the behavioral issues. Some of examples of such devices may be found in International Pub. No. WO2010/139036A1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,352; and “Hot Doll” device website: http://www.hotdollfordog.com/produit.php?ref=hd1&id rubrique=1&lang=2, last accessed Jan. 4, 2017.
Therefore, it would be attractive to have a behavioral training aid with a removable insert that includes a disposable liner to ensure sanitary use. It would also be attractive to have the behavioral training aid stable enough for use by animals without unwanted movement or damage during training. Additionally, it would be attractive to have the behavioral training aid be adjustable in height and pitch to accommodate different size animals. Furthermore, it would be attractive to have the behavioral training aid include a mechanism to expand and remove a liner from the device without physical contact by the installer.